mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Administrators
This page is used for discussions or situations, and will be used by the admins to decide what to do, how to deal with, etc. of things currently in the wiki. If you aren't an admin you may view this page, but keep in mind it is used by the admins for administrative business. Sabotaging-Sim-Survivor AU I told you, I don't want a fancy title. o.o We also got to archive this, too. --'Neural777' 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) }} }} !!MAJOR PROBLEM!! }} }} *gasps for breath* Why i do that, ITS BECAUSE I LUV CHEESE PUFFFFFFFFSSSSS!!!! }} The Return of Ray Crazy=Ray? Please clear all items off your personage. THAT IS NOT YOURS!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!" for some reason, even though no one was claiming anything, and when asked what she meant, she randomly replied "I'M A HOST OF MYSIMS CLUB SHOW!" (again, lolwut). Then on my blog entry about Brawl, she randomly gives me a death threat, and tells me she hates me. :O I don't think she's a troll or anythin', but she's certainly...a bit creepy... (No offense to Lisaluchalu, if she is readin' this...)}} CRAZY ONE AU!!! EVIL!! Mr. Ray... IS GONE!! . And i'm guessing that crazy will just "coincidently" come back online}} HI".}} Talk pages I feel that some talk pages are full of nonsense and useless talk - nothing about improving the content of the page or discussing an issue, etc. That's really the purpose of talk pages. Now since Wikia introduced blogs, we can have people do their socialzing talk on those pages (and their personal talk pages are fine). I suggest that we create an offical policy on this (I'll create a page) distinguishing the purpose of talk pages. It's just a bothersome to come across a talk page for a character article and find it full of nonsense and nothing constructive lol.--Mistertrouble189 22:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) like have a link at the top of the page. Also, the nonsense is ok-ish, most of it has shifted to the blogs. Sometimes it gets annoying having to load a talk page and it's so long and heavy with all random gibberish comments . And having two sections isn't a bad. }} Crazy/Ray CASE CLOSED!! }} IDEA!!!!!!! Random54 cussing and JUST BEING PLAIN MEAN! I say we just ban him, or if just banning him right here and there makes you people itchy, then we ask for his IP. Even if he isn't Legodudeman, I vote that he still deserves a ban.}} AHHHHHH!!!!! }} }} He's the one makin' the ruckus now, not Ray.}} }} Not necessarily proxy, but it's possible. Some ISP's change IP's each time a person logs onto the internet.}} }} Travis6 I would ban him immediately, but er...I didn't. *shifty eyes*}} URGENT, SERIOUS EMERGENCY INVOLVING THE WIKI, US, AND LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!! }} OMG INTERESTS!!! Just thinkin' of random ideas to add stuff...}} Indeed.}} Admin sections To answer your question, I dunno...I'd like to be consistent with a theme on it and I don't want some weird funky colors all over teh admin table. Though, if other admins are in favor of this, I suppose I wouldn't have a problem with it.}} }} }} MISTAH TROUBLEMAN, COME OUTTA YOUR FLIPPIN' HOLE AND GIVE US TEH DECIDING VOTE!!!}}